Change
by trio baka no baka
Summary: Berubah... apakah yang berubah ? Just Read and Review please!


**CHANGE**

Summary : Berubah... apakah yang berubah ? Just Read and Review please!

Genre : Humor /romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite-sensei, Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, and Change belongs to Trio Baka no Baka.

Warning : OOC,OC,GAJE

**UC: BANZAI! FICT PERTAMA AUTHOR DI CROSSOVER ANIME!**

**A2: Akhirnya jadi juga buah karya kita!**

**N2: Eit, jangan lupakan fict kita yang laen!**

**UC, A2: *BEKU* eh, iya, ya...**

**N2: Nah, mulai yaa!**

CHAPTER 1

**-TOUR-**

*Namimori City

Di suatu pagi yang cerah cerah gitu bunyi petir, JEDERRR! …eh salah suara Yama teriak-teriak gaje kayak orang nemu maling beha di kulkas. Para Vongolers langsung nimbrung ke tempatnya Yama.

"A, ada apa Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna megap-megap ikan koi.

"Ini nih, tadi aku nemu brosur yang barusan dibagiin sama orang-orang gendut disana,"kata Yama.

"EMANG APA ISINYAAAHHH TO THE EXTREMEEEE?"kata Ryohei sampe kaca markas pecah semua dengan suara 'indah'nya.

"BERISIK, BACOT!" bentak Gokudera sambil ngelemparin dynamite-nya ke Ryohei. Ryohei langsung KO'ID tanpa perlawanan.

"Eh entar em um tulisan apa ini?" kata Yama Bego padahal emang bego *digebukin Yama's Fangirl*

"Sini biar gue aja yang baca," Goku langsung ngerebut brosur yang di pegang Yama.

TRIP TO JAVA

With Tiga Makhluk Gaib

Mau jalan-jalan dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat mengasyikan yang bikin mata merem melek di pulau Jawa(Indonesia)? Ikuti saja program TRIP TO JAVA ini bersama Tiga Makhluk Gaib yang kami sendiri tidak yakin ada atau tidak. Periode sepanjang liburan tahun baru. Dengan biaya Rp. .933 . Jika Berminat silahkan hubungi 100778486

"Gile mahal amat!" kata Tsuna

"Kufufufu sebelum komentar baca dulu bawahnya," kata Mukuro

NB:Cowok cakep tidak di kenakan biaya.

"Kita kan ganteng, ikutan yok!" kata Yama sambil nyengar-nyengir.

*Sarayashiki City

Pada saat yang sama, para tokoh Yu Yu Hakusho sedang rapat di rumah Yusuke mengenai rencana penangkapan maling yang telah berhasil mengambil harta kesayangan Enma Daio(Ayah Ko'enma) yaitu Gataru no Badane, sebuah alat garuk yang bisa menghilangkan rasa gatal dalam satu garukan. Tiba-tiba Kuwabara yang terlambat, datang dengan membawa sebuah keresek berisi kertas-kertas brosur yang banyak.

"Kau terlambat satu jam delapan belas menit dua puluh tujuh detik, Kuwabara!" kata Ko'enma sambil berdiri tiba-tiba *entah bokongnya kesemutan karena kelamaan duduk atau dia memang kebelet mau berdiri*.

"Maaf, tadi dalam perjalanan kesini aku dapat masalah," kata Kuwabara.

"Ekh ! Masalah ? Emangnya masalah apaan ? Terus kenapa kamu bawa-bawa brosur kaya salesman gitu?" tanya Yusuke.

"Begini ceritanya…"

-Flashback On-

Saat itu Kuwabara yang sedang terburu-buru itu melihat seorang cowok berkostum kelinci lagi marah-marah sendiri *loh… katanya buru-buru kok ngeliatin orang sih*. Walaupun takut tapi Kuwabara tetap memperhatikan cowok itu, karena si cowok itu merasa di perhatikan, si cowok pun mengganti sasaran amarahnya kepada Kuwabara.

"Apa lo liat-liat, ngajak berantem lo, sini! Gue kagak takut…!" kata si cowok sambil melotot sampai matanya mau lepas.

"Eh, eh maaf mas… s, saya lagi buru-buru," kata Kuwabara yang merasa bed piling dan langsung ngacir.

"Mau kemana lo! Tunggu… ! Sini lawan gue!" kata si cowok sambil berlari mengejar Kuwabara *yang pastinya masih pakai kostum kelinci*.

Akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara makhluk muka ancur dengan kelinci. Si cowok tidak bisa mengejar Kuwabara *berhubungan itu cowok pakai kostum kelinci*. Tapi, dia tidak putus asa. Dilemparkanlah keresek berisi brosur yang sedari tadi dibawanya, Kuwabara menoleh dan melihat sebuah keresek terbang yang akan menimpanya. Dengan gerakan SLOW MOTION Kuwabara mencoba menghindari keresek itu dan...

TARAAM! Keresek yang berisi brosur yang banyaknya naujubileh itu jatuh menghantam wajah Kuwabara. Wajah Kuwabara yang hancur jadi tambah hancur gara-gara ketiban brosur-brosur. Tapi, karena takut ketangkep sama si cowok, Kuwabara langsung bangkit dan ngacir.

-Flashback Off-

"Oh, gitu ceritanya," komentar Kurama.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini brosur apa sih?" tanya Botan dan langsung mengambil brosur yang berjudul Trip to Java itu.

"Apa tulisannya?" tanya Yusuke.

TRIP TO JAVA

With Tiga Makhluk Gaib

Mau jalan-jalan dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat mengasyikan yang bikin mata merem melek di pulau Jawa(Indonesia)? Ikuti saja program TRIP TO JAVA ini bersama Tiga Makhluk Gaib yang kami sendiri tidak yakin ada atau sepanjang liburan tahun biaya Rp. .933 . Jika Berminat silahkan hubungi 100778486

NB:Cowok cakep tidak di kenakan biaya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu? Ko'enma tadi anda bilang malingnya kabur ke Indonesia kan?" tanya Botan.

"Iya, emangnya kenapa?" jawab Ko'enma.

"Aku punya usul, ini brosur berisi tentang tour ke pulau Jawa yang terletak di Indonesia. Bagaimana kita kesana lewat tour ini?" usul Botan.

"Wah, wah… Tumben sekali Botan punya ide bagus... aku setuju dan aku yakin semua pasti setuju, ya kan HIEI!" kata Kurama sambil melirikkan tatapan tajam ke Hiei.

"E, eh… i, iya aku setuju," jawab Hiei terbat-bata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Botan cepat telepon nomor yang ada di brosurnya!" perintah Ko'enma.

"Sekarang?" tanya Botan bego.

"Gak.. besok… YA SEKARANG LAH!" teriak Ko'enma dengan suara lima oktaf.

"Aye aye sir!" jawab Botan.

*Karakura Town

Di hari yang mendung di Karakura. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras di rumah Ichigo.

"Woi, Ichigo ini gue dapat brosur ini dari cowok bermuka aneh yang tadi lewat rumahmu. Nih, siapa tau lo berminat sama ini brosur," kata Renji sambil memberikan brosur itu sama Ichigo.

"Hmmmm, emang apa isinya?" kata Rukia.

"Entar aku yang bacain. Hmmm... uu... aa... ini tulisannya apa sih kok aku nggak bisa baca?" kata Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Dasar bego sini aku saja yang baca," kata si pendek *yang ngerti Bleach pasti tau*.

"Emang Toushiro bisa baca ya?" kata Ichigo nyengir.

"Kau mau aku bekukan Ichigo dan panggil namaku dengan kata Hitsugaya Taicou," kata Hitsugaya sambil merampas brosur tersebut.

TRIP TO JAVA

With Tiga Makhluk Gaib

Mau jalan-jalan dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat mengasyikan yang bikin mata merem melek di pulau Jawa(Indonesia)? Ikuti saja program TRIP TO JAVA ini bersama Tiga Makhluk Gaib yang kami sendiri tidak yakin ada atau sepanjang liburan tahun biaya Rp. .933 . Jika Berminat silahkan hubungi 100778486.

"What theff? mahal amat tuh biayanya!" kata Renji.

"Hei, masih belum selesai nie masih ada lagi lanjutannya," kata Hitsugaya.

"Emang apa lanjutannya?" kata Rukia yang dari tadi penasaran langsung merebut brosur tersebut dari tangan Hitsugaya

NB:Cowok cakep tidak di kenakan biaya.

"Hah, kok hanya cowok cakep yang tidak di kenakan biaya terus cewek kaya aku boleh nggak, nggak bayar?" kata Rukia sambil melirik kakaknya yang dari tadi duduk diam di pojokan.

"Ada apa Rukia?" kata Byakuya.

"Kakak mau ikut tour ini nggak? Kalau kakak ikut gratis loh kak. Kakak mau ya!" kata Rukia sambil terus 'memaksa' kakaknya agar mau ikut dalam acara tersebut.

"Hmm, iya deh kakak ikut," kata Byakuya dengan 'terpaksa'.

"Makasih kakak!" kata Rukia yang senang banget kakaknya mau ikut.

"Ayo, kita pergi aja ikut acara ini daripada kita ngumpul di rumah Ichigo terus, bosen!" kata Matsumoto yang sebenarnya dari tadi ada di situ.

"Ya sudah kami juga ikut kami kan juga ganteng" kata Ichigo dengan 'pede'nya.

[nahh, kita kembali lagi ke tempatnya Tsuna dkk]

"Setelah dari sini, kita kemana lagi, Jyuudaime?" tanya Goku sambil melihat brosur yang sejak tadi dibawa-bawa-nya.

"Ehh, disini tidak ada petanya ya?" tanya Yama sambil mengambil brosur itu dari tangan Gokudera. Yamamoto melihat bolak-balik brosur itu, "Kok tak ada ya?"

Tak lama, ada seorang cewek berkostum bulat besar warna biru muda. Memakai topi segitiga seperti topi ulang tahun bergaris-garis. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Cewek itu mendatangi Tsuna dkk.

"Maaf, apakah kalian yang mendaftar hari ini pada jam sebelas menit ke dua detik ke dua belas atas nama Vongola?" tanya cewek itu.

"Eh, i, iya!"jawab Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu silahkan ikut denganku," kata cewek berkostum bulat itu. Mau tak mau, suka nggak suka, Vongolers langsung ngikutin itu cewek.

Gak lama, mereka tiba di sebuah gedung besar bertingkat empat puluh. Dengan cat tembok coklat lope-lope warna pink. Vongolers langsung sweatdrop ria ngeliat tuh gedung.

"Kalian mohon tunggu di sini dulu karena ada orang lain selain kalian yang mengikuti acara ini," kata cewek berkostum yang ternyata kalau di perhatikan itu adalah kostum alien yang aneh.

"Kira-kira siapa lagi ya yang ikut acara ini selain kita?" kata Tsuna kepada Yama.

"Entahlah, Tsuna," kata Yama sambil senyum ke Tsuna.

[Ini kita kembali ke tempat Ichigo berada]

"Ichigo benar ini tempat bertemu yang di suruh oleh cowok itu?" kata Rukia yang mulai gelisah karena mereka sudah menunggu selama 10 menit yang lalu.

"Iya benar kok ini tempatnya,masa aku salah aku kan nggak buta arah seperti Kenpachi," kata Ichigo yang masih celingak-celinguk nyari cowok itu.

"Hai, apakah kalian yang mendaftar pada Trip to Java atas nama Soul Reaper dengan jumlah 10 orang?" kata cowok berkostum anjing yang tiba-tiba muncul kaya 'setan' di hadapan mereka.

"Iya, itu kami," kata Byakuya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Loh, muka kamu kok pucat kenapa?" kata cowok itu sambil mendekati Rukia yang mukanya pucat.

"DASAR, KALAU MUNCUL DI DEPANNYA ORANG JANGAN TIBA-TIBA DONG KAGET TAU!" kata Rukia dengan muka pucat yang sudah kaya orang ngeliat setan beneran.

"Oh maaf ya nona!" kata cowok bertato di muka itu.

"Ayo ikut dengan saya kalau begitu daripada kalian berlama-lama di sini," kata cowok itu lagi.

"Baiklah!" kata Ichigo dkk serempak kecuali Byakuya dan Hitsugaya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah gedung yang entah bertingkat berapa,dan penuh dengan cat yang berwarna coklat lope-lope, mereka pun memasuki gedung tersebut dengan di dalam gedung tersebut sudah ada orang–orang yang tiba duluan untuk mengikuti acara TRIP TO JAVA.

"Wah, ramai sekali ya di sini, ada cowok cakep tidak di sini?" kata Matsumoto yang kegirangan karena banyak cowok cakep di situ *kasihan Gin Taicou*.

"Hei Matsumoto! kau tidak bisa diam ya?" kata Hitsugaya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ah, maaf Taicou!" kata Matsumoto.

"Ah, kalian tolong tunggu di sini dulu terserah kalian mau berbaur sama yang lain atau tidak yang penting kalian tahu kelompak kalian ada di mana. Kalian mengerti! Aku mau pergi sebentar," kata cowok bertato tadi sambil berlalu.

"Baik!" kata Rukia dan Matsumoto yang nggak bisa diam ngeliatin cowok-cowok di grup lain.

"Oke, kami pergi dulu ya sebentar mau ke gerombolan cowok-cowok di sana, dadah!" kata Matsumoto, yang siap-siap kabur takut kalau di larang oleh taicounya.

"Ah, dasar cewek!" desah Hitsugaya.

[Tempat para tokoh Yu Yu Hakusho]

Siang yang ceraaaaaahhhh sekali alias panas. Yusuke dkk sedang menunggu Guide mereka di taman kota Sarayashiki yang seharusnya tiba di sana TIGA jam yang lalu. Yusuke yang pusing karena panas tambah pusing lagi melihat Kuwabara yang mondar- mandir kayak gosokkan rabies.

"Kuwabara, kamu nggak capek kah mondar-mandir terus? Aku yang melihat saja capek loh!" kata Yusuke tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Kuwabara.

"Ah… kacang telur memang paling enaak!" sindir Ko'enma.

Karena di kacangin oleh Kuwabara, Yusuke pun memilih untuk diam dan minum Paramex. Tapi Yusuke berubah pikiran karena disitu ditulis "Dapat menghilangkan rasa pening di kepala", bukan "Dapat menghilangkan rasa pening di kepala Kuwabara mondar-mandir dan Guide yang di tunggu nggak nongol-nongol".

Setelah selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya guide yang ditunggu-tunggu nongol juga. Ternyata… guide mereka adalah si cowok berkostum kelinci yang pernah konflik dengan Kuwabara.

"Permisi… apakah kalian yang menelpon tengah malam hingga saya TERBANGUN beratas namakan GHOST FILLES yang mengaku terdiri 5 cowok cakep dan 2 cewek cantik itu?" tanya cowok itu.

"Iya… benar, itu kami," jawab Botan.

"Ekh….ntar dulu kayaknya aku pernah liat ini cowok… AKH! kamu si Kelinci Rabies yang ngelempar aku sampe mukaku yang indah ini menjadi hancur itu khan!" teriak Kuwabara kayak orang abis ketelen botol toa.

"Ah! Lu si manusia muka abstrak yang ngeliatin gue serasa gue punya utang sama lu itu kan!" teriak si cowok kayak pinguin mau beranak.

"Mas… mas… ni kapan berangkatnya nih?" tanya Kurama sekaligus melerai perkelahian yang makin lama makin GAJE.

"Oh, iya! Saya Usa, Guide dari PT. BAKA NO BAKA yang mengadakan Tour ini," kata si cowok dengan bahasa 'SOPAN'.

"_Oh, pantesan di brosur tulisannya tiga makhluk gaib…? Ternyata Guidenya saja berkripadian yang ganda," _batin Kurama.

"Jadi Usa-kun kita akan di bawa kemana dulu?" tanya Botan.

"Karena masih ada 2 rombongan lagi. Jadi saat ini kita ke kantor PT. BAKA NO BAKA," jawab Usa.

"Jauh nggak?" tanya Yukina yang ter-nya-ta juga ikut.

"Yah, nggak juga sih. Palingan dari sini kita naik angkot terus naik kereta terus naik bus terus naik angkot lagi trus naik bus lagi terus naik kereta lagi terus naik angkot nyampe deh!" kata Usa dengan panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"O…oh, makasih atas penjelasanya," kata Yukina yang sebenarnya nggak ngerti tuh cowok ngomong apa.

"Ok, shall we go now?" tanya Usa sok inggris.

"Sure…" jawab Yusuke yang tambahnya sok Inggris.

Maka berangkatlah para makhluk gaje tersebut ke kantor PT. BAKA NO BAKA dengan menaiki 3 angkot 2 bus dan 2 kereta. Dan betapa kagetnya saat mereka melihat gedung tersebut. Warna cat coklat dengan corak lope-lope. Andai Yusuke bisa muntah pasti pasti dia sudah muntah di situ juga. Sayangnya dia tidak makan udang banyak-banyak sebelum berangkat *apa hubunganya ya?*

Saat mereka memasuki ruangan. Mereka bertemu oleh cewek bermuka jutek berkostum alien dan satunya dipimpin oleh oleh cowok berkostum anjing

"Kalian di sini dulu nggak usah ke mana-mana dan jangan nyentuh barang-barang di sini menggerti! Gue mau pergi dulu sebentar ganti kostum sialan ini!" kata Usa tiba-tiba.

"I, iya," jawab mereka serempak.

[Di ruang khusus para Guide]

"Halo, Nyuu-nyuu. Bagaimana adakah orang yang di kelompokmu yang tidak kamu sukai?" tanya cowok bertato tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang para Guide, yang bernama Ari Ari Nagisa.

"Hah? Ada cowok yang berambut jabrik warna putih yang kalau ngomong belakangnya pasti di tambahkan kata-kata TO THE EXTREME apaa gitu. Berisik banget tuh orang. Bikin budeg yang denger aja," kata Nyuu-nyuu sambil duduk di sofa.

BRAKKKK!*pintu di buka dengan paksa oleh Usa*

"Argh! Ini kostum bikin panas aja sih, siapa sih yang buat! Eh, Nyuu-nyuu kok sendirian mana Ari?" tanya Usa sambil mengambil baju gantinya.

"Sono, baru aja tuh masuk kamar ganti," jawab Nyuu-nyuu.

"Oh! Kok kamu belum ganti baju sih? Apa nggak panas?" tanya Usa lagi.

"Entar, tunggu kamu sama Ari keluar, baru aku ngganti baju!" jawab Nyuu-nyuu lagi.

"Eh, Usa-kun sudah datang ya! Aku mau nanya apa ada orang yang tidak kamu suka di kelompokmu?" kata Ari yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Usa, padahal ruang ganti jaraknya jauh dari tempat Usa dan Nyuu-nyuu.

"AHHH! Hei Ari, hilangin kenapa sifatmu yang sering ngagetin orang kayak gitu! Kaget tau!" kata Usa marah-marah sambil ngelemparin Ari sendal.

"Eh, maaf habisnya kan aku memang bisa gerak cepat kayak gitu kan dari dulu!" jawab Ari polos.

"Tapi kan nggak usah begitu kan bisa!" kata Usa lagi yang masih marah-marah.

"Hei, udah deh nggak usah berkelamin lagi... entar ini tempat hancur lagi," kata Nyuu-nyuu yang nggak sabar mau ganti baju.

"Iya, deh kita damai. Loh, hei Usa, jawab pertanyaanku dulu donk, entar aja ganti bajunya napa?" kata Ari.

"YANG GUE BENCI DARI KELOMPOK GUE YA? COWOK YANG BERAMBUT JADUL YANG KEMAREN GUE LEMPAR PAKE BROSUR!" jawab Usa yang udah ngacir duluan ke ruang ganti baju.

"Hmmm, sepertinya di setiap kelompok ada orang yang akan membayar biaya yang tertera di brosur!" kata Ari licik.

"Emangnya di kelompokmu ada? Siapa?" tanya Nyuu-nyuu penasaran.

"Cowok yang warna rambutnya oren" kata Ari.

"Setelah ini kita akan meminta biayanya kepada mereka bertiga, ocey?" kata Ari lagi.

"Hmmmm, ide yang bagus"kata Nyuu-nyuu dengan senyum licik.

[Sepuluh menit kemudian]

Para Guide masing-masing mendatangi kelompoknya dan mendata siapa saja yang ikut di acara ini alias perkenalan antara Guide dan anggotanya. Setelah semuanya di data para Guide sepakat untuk memanggil tiga orang yang akan di jadikan terget biaya untuk tour ini.

"Baiklah setelah pendataan tadi kami mendapatkan tiga orang yang 'belum memenuhi persyaratan dalan tour ini'! Akan saya baca kan siapa saja yang akan mebayar biaya tour ini. Ryohei Sasagawa dari kelompok Vongola, Ichigo Korosaki dari kelompok Soul Reaper, dan Kuwabara Kazuma dari kelompok Ghost Filles. Ya itu adalah orang yang harus membayar biaya dari tour ini yang sebesar Rp. .933/orang. Yang tadi namanya di panggil tolong maju ke depan" kata Nyuu-nyuu sambil memandangi cowok yang bernama Yamamoto Takeshi di kelompoknya *heh, maksudna apaan nehh?*.

"Hah? Masa aku di suruh maju juga kan aku sudah memenuhi syarat tour ini TO THE EXTREME!" kata Ryohei dengan gayanya yang khas,sambil maju kedepan.

"What the ? Kan mukaku sudah memenuhi SNJ muka orang cakep!" kata Ichigo marah-marah, tapi tetap maju juga karena di tatap oleh Rukia dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Hei, hei kok aku juga seh? Aku kan yang 'paling ganteng' di kelompok ini!" teriak Kuwabara dengan 'sangat pede'nya yang bikin semua kelompok mau muntah, dan tetap tidak mau maju ke depan.

"Hei, kau Kuwabara cepat maju ke sini, kalau kamu tidak mau maju ke depan ada sangsinya loh!" kata Ari sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya entah dari mana.

"Oi, dengar nggak seh nama kamu di panggil tadi?"teriak Usa sambil megang senjatanya yang berbentuk sabit dan memandang Kuwabara dengan tatapan dingin.

"E, eh…. iya deh aku maju!" jawab Kuwabara ketakutan.

Setelah tiga cowok itu di eksekusi oleh tiga makhluk gaib, akhirnya mereka menggumumkan besok jam dua belas lewat dua puluh menit mereka harus berkumpul lagi di bandara BAKA NO BAKA di jalan Neko blok 80 nomor 59? *emang rumah?*.

TO BE CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 2

**UC: Woy, kok bersambung geneh?**

**A2: Abisnya kan kalo dalam satu chapter itu bisa nyampe lima ribu kata lebih...**

**N2: Hahi? iya juga ya... betul, betul, betul!**

**UC: Be-de-we, ini kan fict crossover-nya Bleach ama Yu Yu Hakusho... kok?**

**A2: ... kok bisa ada Katekyo Hitman REBORN! sih?**

**N2: Gataw... gua sendiri juga bingung...**

**UC, A2, N2: *terdiam* SIIIIIIIIIIING... *memutuskan untuk berunding***

**N2: Ah, palingan cuma perasaan kita aja...**

**UC: Kalo gitu, CU in chapter two...**

**A2: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
